The silly Doctor
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: My life's not normal I've been told Im a god I've been told I'm the hybrid I've been told many things some secrets that I must not tell and some story's of where my life will lead me I've had companions some lived some died I used to run and I had run for what seemed like an eternity I stopped stood my ground I ran no longer the word Doctor means many things one is healer that's me
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO BACK sorry I've been gone I'm taking a break from my other work and that's because I can't think of any chapters to upload so new fanfic with the same characters I use I love doctor who and so thats re-kindled my flame for making fanfics GERONIMOOOOOOO**

his fingers sliding up the rails of his ship

" Doctor whats happening "

" don't die "

" whats happening "

" this song is ending but the story never ends "

" I'm the Doctor "

" thats him thats the Doctor "

in a few Moments he had made it up the stairs he then fliped a switch on a control panel

" the Doctor in the tardis next stop everywhere "

" HOW MANY REGENRATIONS DID WE GRANT YOU! "

" I NAME YOU. YOU ARE THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS "

" listen "

" if you listen to anything else listen to this "

" IT'S TAKEN ME A LONG TIME TO NOTICE THAT THE LAWS OF TIME ARE MINE! "

" DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT LEAVES ME! "

" I will not let Clara die "

he walked up a second pair of rails leading up to a room with a double bed and a book shelf

" drums the never ending drums "

" the heart beat of a time lord "

" don't be alone doctor "

" run you clever boy and remeber. be a doctor "

he layed down on the bed and slept hours later he had woken up and looked around the room a picture of Clara Oswald on the left side of the wall and all of his other conpanions starting all the way from Susan

" one day I shall come back yes I shall come back "

" I did say didn't I " the mystery man said " Susan oh my Susan " the man then put his hang on a spilt clever " right I think I need a new word for this sort of thing how about " a smirk write itself across his face " drop " he then pushed himself away from the control system smirk gone from his face " nope no no nooooooo hmmmm " he then pushed himself back to the control system " TOCO TUSDAY " he then pulled the lever but the ship did not start " what " he then looked at the control system " no no I'm keeping it " he then re-pulled the clever " oh come thats not right I mean it's a great name...no no your right the first one was better " he then re-placed his hand on the clever for the third time " wait yeahhhh okay then " he smirked for the second time " WOOOSH " he pulled the clever and off he went " WHOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO "

2016

a dark blue box landed on a street corner the door of the blue box openedand out stepped the man wearing a orange shirt with a black suit over it a red handkerchief in his left pocket blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek he looked to be in his teens sixteen to be presice he turned around and saw a man with a mirror he walked up to him

" hello there may I borrow that for a second " the man gave him the mirror and and he looked at himself in it a smile across the whiskered mans face but when he looked into the reflective glass his smile turned into a worried one

" sir are those whiskers " the man asked

" NOT NOW oh no no no it's all wrong " the boy said

" what is it sir " the boy droped the mirror but the man caught it just in time before it could drop

" this hair I'm not ginger NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " the boy shouted to the sky a crowed moved around him

" sir please calm down " the man got up and said

" BUT I'M NOT GINGER " the boy said shaking the man " uh..sorry " the boy said he then reached into his pockets and pulled out some money " keep the change " the boy said running off what he left the man was a coin with abraham linken on it " why would she send me here " the teen said

he then saw a smoke he ran to it only

" what did I tell you " a male voice said

" but Dad it was accident " the young female voice said when the smoke cleared the man seemed to have blonde hair he was wearing a apron and special gloves the girl seemed to be wearing a brown skirt with black and red colored tights she was wearing a black coat around her chest area with a hood around the area of the hood was red animal like hair which seemd to be fake and under that was a red shirt with a little biscuit on it her hair was short but one side was a little long was black with some red tint in it

" Ruby I told you not to work on your project here go to home and do it not here " the father said angered by his daughters irrisponissble behaviour

" but I'm not allowed to do it there " Ruby said

" uh hello " the teenage strange man said

" huh oh sorry about my daughters little hobby harming you arent a little young to be here may I see your licance " the man said

" here you go " the boy said handing a blank sheet of paper wraped in a lever cover the man looked at it and widened his eyes

" I'm very sorry officer " the man said " my Name taiyang Xiao long this here's my daughter Ruby Rose " the man said bowing his head

" oh no it's alright I'm not here on duty " the boy said

" thank goodness " the man then got an idea " uhh if you wouldn't mind could you escort this her home " the man said rubbing the back of his head his eyes closed with a goofy smile on his face

" daaad " Ruby said

" no buts " taiyang said

" sure " the officer said

" okay Ruby show this man home okay " the father said Ruby nodded " that's my girl thank you " taiyang said Ruby went with the man while her father waved at her " SEE YOU AT HOME " he shouted

" so whats your name " Ruby said the boy smirked

" the Doctor " he said

" weird name " she replied

 **Thank you for reading please review and what ever else you like to do until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE**

walking through the hallway of a house was the Doctor and Ruby

" this is your house? " the doctor said around the house was alot of metal creations hardly enough room to move around but Ruby seemed to do it effortlessy

" it seems you like to make things. alot " the Doctor said looking at all her inventions

" not just me but my dad and sister " Ruby said with a grin across her face jumping out of somewhere

" so where is your sister and mother " he said looking at her she blinked

" well my sister is at work and my mom had died many years ago " she said not a change in her voice or movement but he could see it the Doctor could see it in her eye when she blinked her eyes the time frame was shorter the amount of time it would of taken to naturally blink her eyes would of been a little longer it was forced maybe it was her way of getting rid of sad topics a small distraction in a blink of a eye

( what a clever way of clearing your mind must of taken years of practice ) the blonde thought " I'm sorry I caused you trouble " he said

" for what bring up my mom it's okay I never really got to know her anyway I was a baby when she was around so I never really got to know her " Ruby said the Doctor shaked his head

" no your lying it still bothers you even knowing you never knew her "the Doctor said

" can we move on to a different subject " Ruby asked with a serious face

" so what is your family inventing? " he asked when they kept walking

" well my sister wants to invent the fastest motor-bike and my dad wants to make a renewable energy that powers vehicles as long as vehicles that are powered by fuel are and as for me I want to make a antidote that can cure any lethal disease my dad told me it was my mother's dream so I'm going to continue it in her honnor " Ruby said with a huge smile on her face " anyway why arent you at home playing with your kids or relaxing do you have any kids? " she asked

" a granddaughter yes I was on my way to her but a friend of mine sent me in the wrong direction a bit too far I live with her but she locked me out so now I'm here " he said

" do you know when she'll let you back in? " Ruby asked

" probably whe I've done what she wanted " the Doctor said

" and what's that? " Ruby asked looking back at him and turning back to the front

" don't know never do this kind of thing is rare " he said looking around as they walked ( I must say this girl is advancing faster then the human race itself she's smart ) he thought they then stopped

" anyway this is my room " she said pointing to the door on her right " wanna see it? " she asked

" okay " he answered she then opened the door but once the door was open she dident move in

" that's strange there's a statue " she said looking at a statue of a woman with wings covering her face with her hands

" what " he said looking into the room his face then went serious at seeing the statue " don't. blink. " he said seriouly

" why? " she asked

" it doesn't matter just don't blink and don't move your head from the statue " he walking into the room " what are you doing here what are you doing in this exact room your after Ruby but why everyone else I've seen around this area is safe so why here why Ruby " he looked at it stright in it's eyes " you want something from her no no you never need something given to you if you want something you try to take it " his eyes then widened

" Doctor why are you talking to a statue " Ruby said

" it doesn't matter just keep looking and don't blink " he said keeping his eyes on the Weeping Angel Ruby's and his eyes blinking at different times " your the survior the one that took Amy and Rory " his eyes then widened again " your afriad of her you fear her she's getting close to a secret you want to stay hidden " he said " Ruby whats the last thing your recent invention did " the Doctor asked

" well it wasn't what I was aiming for but it completely destoryed matter leaving not a single trace litsten doctor why am I staring at a statue " the Doctor looked at Ruby shooked she could destory Weeping Angels

" you are smart " he said he then looked back at the Weeping Angel " you were going to stop her from inventing anything else because she posed a fret I won't let you take her and I won't let her kill you but I won't let her stop because this is what she does I promise you she never meant it all she wanted was to make a cure for every lethal dieases but if you heart her I swear to you that if you hurt her I don't care if you need time I will erase you " the doctor said in a stern voice

" I am the last of my kind and I will not let it end here " the Angel spoke in a calm voice but it's lips didn't move shocket again was the Doctor and so was Ruby

" Bob. your Bob " the Doctor said

" yes sir " the angel spoke

" Doctor did that thing just speak " Ruby said

" not now Ruby " he said " how I saw you go into the crack you should be at the end of time itself how did you make it back " the Doctor said

" an immortal has enough power to send angels back a thousands upon thousands of years back and so I waited and waited and when I had saw miss Roses invention I had no choice but to send her back to a more primitive time " Bob said the Doctor then heared a noise a noise all to familer

" ohhh you naughty girl " the Doctor said " Ruby run out side there is a blue police man box run into it you'll be safe there "

" got it doctor " Ruby said and ran

" you will blink sir " the angel said

" I know that " the Doctor said with a grin he jumped out the window right next to him and landed on a matrix he got up and saw Ruby he then Turned to the Weeping Angel which was five meters away from him

" give her up sir " Bob said

" nope " the Doctor said Ruby was right next to him " get in " he said Ruby ran into the the tardis and the Doctor followed after her meanwhile people were watching the statue the Doctor got into the tardis the Weeping Angel grapped onto the tardis and the tardis flew away " how come you never did this for me before " thr Doctor said to the tardis he then looked at Ruby waiting for the words that every other person who had entered had said

" wait isn't this the thing that crazy guy with a bowtie pulled the blond bride in " Ruby said looking around

" I'M NOT CRAZY " the Doctor shouted

" no not you that other guy " she said

" I'M THE SAME GUY " he continued to shouted

" no your not your tanned and have blonde hair with whisker marks your different " Ruby said looking at the Doctor

" TIME LORD " the Doctor said

" Time Lord whats that " Ruby said

" MY RACE I'M NOT HUMAN " the Doctor said

" really because you certainly look human " Ruby said the Doctor stopped the tardis

" YOU STAY RIGHT THERE " he said still in one of his moods he went out and opened the door the Weeping Angel was holding onto the bottom of the tardis the doctor pulled out a brom from nowhere and pushed it of with all his might it was then floating in space still alive though just floating around he then closed the door and walked up to Ruby he took a deep breath and let it all out " right time to learn about Time Lords " the doctor said

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back for a new chater begin**

" So let me get this striaght. your a alien " Ruby said looking at the Doctor he nodded " who comes from a a planet called Gallifrey where and I'm just saying here you killed all your people because of this battle called the time war and then brought them all back " she carried on

" The last time war don't forget that " he corrected her

" Right, anyway your people have the ability to regenarate thought it's limited but it doesn't stop there you don't just heal your body your whole body and personality changes as well. kind of like dying " she said looking at him he nodded again " your old like really really really really really really REALLY old, and this is your nineteenth regenaration you've seen alot of things like stars being born right " she said

" Yes " the Doctor repiled " how old are you? " he asked with a wondering gaze

" CAN I GO WITH YOU " she shouted really close to his face with a big smile on her face her eyes twinkling she then moved back and stood up striaght " oh I'm sorry. I just turned eighteen yesterday " she told him

" Why do you live with your father? " the blond asked

" Well I don't actually live with him I just go over there to see the family and, that it's the only place I can work on my projects my dads has a room there when ever I come over to stay I actually live in an apartment I'm moving out tommorw " Ruby told him

" Well I say YES to compaion and. would you like to live here? " he asked spreading his arms

" Really? " she asked

" Yes " The Doctor said Ruby then hugged him

" THANK YOU SO MUCH " Ruby shouted with joy she said hugghing him tightly the Doctor patted her on the head

" Great. do you want to start moving in today? " he asked she nodded

/ a few hours later /

" Is that everything? " The doctor asked putting the last box on the floor of the tardis

" Wait there a moment " she went out of the tardis and opened a draw in it contained a red rose when Ruby touched it it seemed to turn pink she grabbed hold of it and brought it back to the tardis

" You went back for a dyed rose? " the Doctor asked looking at the beautiful flower

" Yes well not a normal rose this is a rose I made. can you guess whats so strange about it " Ruby said giddy with joy ( I feel like one of thoses people

" May I " the Doctor said looking at Ruby she handed the rose to him and it changed to purple then to blue " I don't see anything on the rose that could of changed it's color hmmm, maybe it's the rose itself but why pink and purple can you tell me Ruby? " The Doctor asked

" Ready " she was now squealing " IT HAS THE ABILIITY TO EXPRESS EMOTION " Ruby shouted thoses words shocked the Doctor almost dropped it

" W-what " the Doctor said staring into Ruby's eyes this girl no this genius was way past her time " how? " he asked

" well you know how they say that planets are alive just don't talk to us, well I came up with this clever idea that I could give it the ablilty to change color to show it's emotions, pink means love and purple means mystery and blue means trust it's amazing isn't it " Ruby said smiling out of achivement the Doctor just looked at her silently his eyes still wide thinking about this masterful achivement the Doctor hugged her the girl blushing as he did

" Astounding truly astounding " he said hugging her " you may well be if not are the smartest human on earth " he let go of her and walked over to his tardis the shock removed from his face but the heat from hers not as of late " so " he said looking back at her from the consel " where to first? " he finshed

" Astounding " she said outloud ( he said what I did was astounding ) her blush only deepended

" OK. somewhere astounding " he said with a grin " SOMEWHERE ASOUNDING. SOMEWHERE ASTOUNDING " he shouted flipping and pressing switchs " LET'S GO SOME. WHERE. ASTOUNDING " he shouted grininng ear to ear his hand on the lever he then pulled it, " WHOOOSH WOOOOOSH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH " he shouted for a long period of time and the Tardis started making noises

" WHERE ARE WE GOING? " shouted Ruby

" SOMWHERE ASTOUNDING " the Doctor shouted back " HOLD ON TIGHT BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE, A BOOMPY RIDE " he continued

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Ruby screamed

" YES THATS GOOD AHHHHHHHHHHH " the Doctor screamed too

soon the Tardis stopped moving and the screaming was silenced the Doctor looked at Ruby his knees on the floor

" We're here " he said standing up he then gave his hand out to Ruby and she used it to get back up on her feet

" Doctor what did you mean by astounding? " Ruby asked looking at the thousand year old blond

" That's what I meant astounding don't you just love that word " he said giddy he then lead Ruby to the doors and opened them outside was a beautiful green forest with trees everywhere three suns shinning brightly around it there were houses made out of leaves completely out of leaves and there where out of word people planting flowers on the ground where hundreds of flowers were placed

" Doctor how are we and thoses people still alive three suns bulids up more heat and there even closer to the planets? " Ruby asked, the Doctor looked at her with a smirk

" A barrier Ruby a strong barrier around every planet that blockes out the suns rays but let's just enough in to make just about the right temperature to feel like earth I told you Ruby astounding " he said still looking at her

" No. astoundings no small a word for this. spectaucler is more like it " Ruby said smiling at him

" I think you'll find soon the astounding is just right word " the Doctor said smiling back

* * *

a woman who looked to be in her thirtys said to two children who had blonde hair with blue tips they were in the Tardis

" And that's how I met your father " she said with a motherly smile

" Please mama continue the story it's sound awsome " the little boy said now adressing the woman as his mother

" Yes mama please continue we want to hear more about papa " a little girl said doing the same both wore a adoreably goofthy smile

" Tommorw children for now sleep before you know it you'll be hearing more about him " the children ran to there to their rooms up a flight of stirs the Tardis made a sound " yes I know I miss him too " the woman said back to the Tardis " until tommorw my love " the woman said looking up to the tardis

 **please review please pretty please I've been a good boy**


End file.
